Unbecoming
by CrioChamber
Summary: Rin finds a key similar to one of Mephisto's keys that leads to a hidden gateway leading to infinite locations. Rin randomly selects one, and travels to the Halo Universe, freaking out several people there due to events normally incapable of occurring. However, could the UNSC have some use for him? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE All chapters are subject to change so the story makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

**I figured I'd throw in my own taste in Blue Exorcist, not just by itself, but a cross with my own favorite series: Halo! I will try to keep this interesting. ALSO! This is my first public fanfiction (I don't normally post them). I got bored couple of days ago and got in the mood of "Why not?" I don't know what possessed me to actually publish it this time around. Don't hurt me! ;-;**

Chapter 1:

 _Halo:_

 _November 17th, 2558_

 _In the midst of chaos on the ship Infinity_

Men ran around trying to repair and deliver damaged equipment, vehicles, aircraft, among other things in what seemed to be a hangar. Ranging from Hornets, Sparrowhawks, Pelicans, Falcons, to Warthogs, Mongooses, and Scorpions.

Outside seemed to be just as busy. Pelicans flew to and fro from varying places, either carrying freshly mined ores from nearby asteroids, due to being cut off from the rest of the UNSC lest they risk being caught by Cortana's Guardians unprepared, or running patrols around various sectors around the infinity-class supercarrier.

Then there is the bridge, with Captain Thomas Lasky and several bridge officers. Various data scroll across some of the screens. "How's Hangar bay 4?" Captain Lasky asked. "Good, Captain. All teams are functioning as expected. Although we had a small incident of someone having a bad goosebump on their head after a heavy pipe fell on their head." The UNSC smart AI, Roland, responded.

There are two types of AI, smart and dumb. Smart AIs are AIs based on a person, full of personality, while being able to process numerous things. Unfortunately, due to their complexity of their AI matrix and processing power, their lifespan is only seven years before rampancy due to overthinking without a scientist's or programmer's help. A dumb AI is literally just that, an AI that is only programmed for one thing, and has nearly no emotion. Their processing power is incredibly lower than that of their smart companions, being designed for one job only.

Rampancy is an AI condition where the AI begins to over think itself to virtual death. The worst known case is with Cortana, who only got so bad because of no contact with UNSC to provide her with maintenance and being alone for four years on a half destroyed starship, the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, allowing her to think, or process in human terms for AIs, about several factors throughout the Human - Covenant war.

"Roland, please keep the excess information out please." Lasky

quipped back at Roland. "Yes sir." Roland replied.

Another officer came in with a handful of papers ready to go. Lasky looked around himself to view the officer coming in. "Sir, a couple of people are suggesting that we make a temporary aquaponics bay to help replenish some of our stores during this crisis." The Officer said.

"Affirmative. We'll need this. Some men from other decks have brought this up as well. I'll set up a meeting to see who would be willing to host some aquaponic bays and where." "Thank you, Sir!" The Officer saluted, walking out.

Lasky rubbed his temples, the stress of this whole fiasco with Cortana and her guardians have certainly proved itself to be a pain in the ass. Of course, he wouldn't let his crew know he had the stress; he couldn't. There was too much at stake here.

Lasky looked at the status of Osiris and Blue Team who were sent to retrieve Dr. Halsey from the Swords of Sangheilios. The retrieval was peaceful luckily for him. They were on the way with Halsey in tow, and apparently several Sangheili as well.

Lasky began walking out the door, and past several of his officers as well as men toward some elevators. The Elevators led to several decks. Deck 1 contains the bridge, along with controls to other devices.

Deck 2 contains several work areas. Main Security most profoundly. Some people come here to practice their crafting skills and repair small equipment.

Deck 3 has workout areas for both military and civilians alike. It also hosts the largest Cafeteria on the entire ship, mainly for military but the occasional civilian comes up and eats with military people. Most of those civilians, however, are family members who happen to be on the ship their relative was serving on.

Decks 4, 6, 8, and 10 are all sleeping quarters for the thousands of people on the ship, with decks 5, 7, 9, and 11 all areas of recreation for their respective decks. Each recreational deck has view screens for local news on the ship, or other news channels based on their location, as well as other channels for enjoyment. The recreational decks also host smaller cafeteria rooms, mostly for the civilians on that deck. Deck 11 doubles as the engine deck as well, with restricted signs past the door toward the engine room. The recreational decks also have several school rooms for any children on board.

Deck 12 is mostly a medical deck, designed to patch up wounded, and lead the sick to health.

Deck 13 and deck 14 contain observatories for prospective Wargames and Warzone simulations. There's a wall that in between the spectators and the participants of course for protection, but that doesn't stop some people from backing away from the wall thinking they're about to be hit by one of the simulated bullets. Of course, they're only soft light when outside of the simulation, and hard light inside the simulation only so much as to cause a small bruise or knock out the armor systems on spartans.

Deck 15 contains the actual Wargame and Warzone simulation room. Several of them in fact. If only one simulation room was available that would lead to a long waiting line of people for that simulation room. So the next best thing is to handle multiple rooms at once.

Deck 16 isn't really deck 16, but more like deck 19 due to the distance. The actual decks 16 - 18 are just dummy decks, designed to allow some room for the hangars. This deck is also where the aircraft and vehicles get repaired using resources delivered from UNSC depots, but of course because of the current situation they are in, some resources were mined from nearby asteroids from recommissioned pelicans that were originally designed to be gunships. About a quarter of the pelicans were repurposed over the month.

Deck "17" is the laboratories of many of the scientists. There are quite a few experiments run down here, some classified by ONI, some not.

Deck "18" is the ONI bunks, with their own workout gym and cafeteria.

Then you have S-Deck, with a full complement of arrangements specifically for Spartans.

The sublevels contains several other, smaller vessels, such as the Strident-class Heavy Frigates or the Anlace-class Frigate.

Each deck, of course, have automated defence turrets that can be manned should the AI give out, or the AI cannot remote control the turret for whatever reason. Being the first of its kind to do so, it is also fitted with Energy Shielding, providing protection against even a ramming from a covenant RCS-Class Armored Cruiser.

Lasky pressed the button for Deck 15. He's joined by another one of his officers. They saluted once they stepped in. "At ease." Lasky responded, easing the officer, who stood next to him. "Deck 10, please. Visiting a friend." Lasky did as asked. "You know Captain, rumors are saying that Roland may betray us at any second. I wouldn't blame them, considering Cortana is back and shut down everything on Earth." The Officer said, sighing as he did. Lasky took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

Hearing rumors about Roland betraying them wouldn't be good during this time. In fact, it may cause a revolt, a protest, calling for Roland to be shut down before he can do anything or prove himself. He knew better about Roland being an AI that would betray the UNSC and most importantly him, so he wanted to cut this rumor down before it got too far. "Ensign, don't worry, Roland isn't one of those AIs. He is very loyal to the UNSC, and respects his position." Lasky said. "I'll be sure to let my buddies know Captain, but it won't just take me to convince 'em." The ensign warned him. "I know Ensign." Lasky replied.

Lasky wanted to handle it right further right now, but he had other priorities to take care of at this time.

The Elevator stopped at deck 10, where the Ensign he wanted to go, and got off to only god knew where. The elevator closed its doors again, and proceeded further downwards toward deck 16. The elevator stopped, and opened into a hallway, which only lead to several of the hangars. He approached the door to Hangar bay 4, the door opening as he did. As he walked in, right on cue was the Pelican that was carrying Dr. Halsey as well as a small squad of Sangheili.

He walked his way over to the opening hatch of the pelican. The said crew came walking out, with Master Chief and Spartan Locke. As Halsey walked past Lasky, she greeted him with "Lasky" and Lasky "Halsey" in response. Lasky turned to walk with Halsey, who was now being escorted by several Spartans including the two who retrieved her. As the group walked, they earned some looks from some of the Marines, Naval, even a couple of ODSTs, or better known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers.

The passing through the hangar, hallway, and into the elevator had been a bit awkward, being that Halsey was considered to be a fugitive, and the fact that they were supposed to be hunting her due to this fact. In reality, they needed her, because she built Cortana who was now in control of the Forerunner domain. They pressed to the button for Deck 2, where Main Security was, therefore the highest security on interrogation and brig rooms.

Lasky checked in with the security force, who let Lasky and the others through afterward. Halsey offered no resistance as she was told to go into one of the interrogation rooms, being fully aware of the repercussions of doing so, and being accustomed to being treated like a criminal because of the previous several years. She sat down in the chair in the room, while Lasky told the Spartans and Sangheili that they are dismissed, whom Master Chief and Spartan Locke decided to stay anyway, just outside the door as if guarding it.

Lasky closed the door, and proceeded to sit down in front of Halsey. "Alright, Halsey, I'm assuming you know exactly why you are here." Lasky said. "Of course, Captain Lasky. You want me to help you fight Cortana, who just so happened to have complete control of the Domain." Halsey replied. "Or so she says. Tell me, Halsey, you built Cortana based on your own brain, so you would be the most likely to accurately assume what she would do and think. Can you provide us any insight as to what she might try to do?"

Halsey just sat there for a little while. "Well, Halsey?" Lasky pushed. "Captain, if I knew what she was going to do, I would have just told you. Unfortunately, that is not the case." Halsey replied. "So you're saying that you don't know how to deal with her?" Lasky enquired. "Correct. I need more information. Perhaps some Spartans would be able to help, considering they've experienced her power." Halsey chipped, looking toward the door as a gesture to which specific group of spartans she was talking about.

"Maybe they do know something, but I'm not going to bother them about it. I respect their wishes if they were to not tell me." Lasky said. Blue team, led by the famous Master Chief saved him and three of his friends from the first planet that the Covenant attacked. Only he, and three said friends made it off the planet alive that day. He felt the pain day in and day out of watching some of his other friends die in front of him that day as well. A pain that he couldn't forgive them for, but at least those who were a part of the Covenant regretted their participation in needless slaughter of Humanity.

Halsey looked back at him. "Captain, Cortana may have been based on me, but that's all she is. In the end, she does have a weakness." Halsey said. Lasky took notice to her sentence. "So, you think she does have a weakness. Care to describe what it might be?" Lasky asked. "As I said, Captain, I need more information before I can even begin to look for one." Halsey reaffirmed.

Lasky sighed. "Alright. Obviously we're getting nowhere with this. Other than Blue Team and Fireteam Osiris, do you know where we might find such information to defeat her?" Lasky changed his inquiry. "No entirely. My best guess would be to go to Forerunner structures." Halsey said. Lasky looked at her. "Cortana has been moving a lot of the artifacts. We would need to locate them again." Halsey looked at him, unfazed. "I figured Cortana would try to do that."

There was a knock on the door of the interrogation room. Lasky sighed. "Well Halsey. I'll have to put you on hold." Lasky got up and walked toward the door, opening it. "Captain, Sir, we have a commotion in Hangar Bay 4." The ensign informed. "What kind of commotion? I am in the middle of something." Lasky enquired. "Some kid who looks to be in his mid-teens dropped out of a giant floating door which appeared out of nowhere." The ensign informed.

Lasky seemed unfazed by this. "Ensign Letto," he said, seeing his rank and reading the name on his chest, "do you honestly think I am going to believe that some kid appeared out of nowhere from a floating door? Please tell me that I don't have men who are going stir crazy on me because of our predicament." Lasky asked. "No, Captain. I wish I was. I honestly doubted my eyes for a second. I even pinched myself and rubbed my eyes clear to see if it was just my imagination. Both times the kid was still there. Several men and women around me also noticed him." Letto replied. Lasky sighed.

This was not a good day for him. First this interrogation, now some random kid apparently comes flying onto his ship from a door. He often wondered if anything could get any more awkward, but apparently they could.

He asked for Master Chief and Locke to take Halsey to go brig. They acknowledged. He started down the hallway toward the elevator back down to deck 16. He pushed the button to go to deck 16 once more. He swore that if that ensign was lying to him, he'd have him on janitor duty for the next month.

The elevator stopped and opened, displaying deck 16. He got out, and headed out for Hangar Bay 4. Sure enough, a large amount of men and women were around something, or someone laying on something. Several military doctors were around the kid, trying to check if he was alive. Sure enough, they confirmed he was, so began their best to stabilise him. Fortunately for them, they didn't need to because of the boy's powers.

Lasky approached the kid. Someone called out "CAPTAIN ON DECK!" making everyone turn to him and salute. "Carry on." Lasky said, letting everyone go back to their duties and watching the docs with the kid. He got to the kid and asked "How is he? Do we have an identification?" "No, we don't have any ID on him at all. As for his wellness, he seems to be pretty fine. His features say he's from the Asian continent on Earth." The doctor said. "Get him into the infirmary." Lasky said. They nodded with a "Yes captain." Right as they began moving him off of the makeshift bed and onto a stretcher, he began waking up.

¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤

 _Assiah:_

 _November 17th, 2011_

 _After the Impure King is defeated, Shura begins further training with Rin's control of flames_

Yukio Okumura and Rin Okumura were in their room, with Shura still trying to teach Rin to control his flames. He was barely able to control his flames enough to not burn everything in sight and only the Impure King. Still, it bought him some time before the Vatican decided to kill him for being the son of Satan. Of course, knowing so didn't give him any slack from anyone, Shura especially.

Yukio was trying to come up with a lesson plan for the exwires. A little annoyed by Rin's constant nagging about how hard it is to light several things at once, in a pattern. Ever since he had shown that he could control what burns and what doesn't under his blue flames, Shura continued making sure that it wasn't a fluke by having light several candles at once. Once they were lit, he was to mentally put them out and light the other ones at the same time, and vice versa when they lit. She wanted him to continue doing this until he could do this five times each candle with only one second in between each light.

Rin was getting really tired of Shura's constant tormenting. "Awww come on! Is this really necessary?!" Rin complained from his latest failure. "Yes, Rin. We want to make sure that you actually can control your flames like you did with the Impure King." Yukio responded. "Rin, if the Vatican find out that it was only luck that you did, they would rescind your extension." Shura told him. "Hey! What does that mean? And who said it was luck?!" Rin exclaimed. "Your inability to light these candles in the pattern I told you is what told me." Shura answered innocently.

Yukio and Rin are twin brothers, but they never have acted alike. One is very adventurous, rebellious and quick-to-act, while the other tries to keep a cool headed and uses logic to think things through. Shura Kirigakure on the other hand, while she is an adult by anyone's standards, she definitely acts childish sometimes. That doesn't get her down though, she definitely acts mature when the situation calls for it, such as this. As for his extension, they originally gave him six months to be a true exorcist, or he would be classified as a target to be killed for being the son of Satan, but due to the show of control he had at the time, they gave him an extra month.

It was then that Yukio's phone rang. He picked it up from his desk, looked at the number and answering it after recognizing who it was. "Hello? … Yes this is Yukio Okumura speaking. … Alright then. I'll come by as soon as I can to pick it up." Yukio hung up the phone, putting it in his pocket, flipping it closed as he did. "Who was it?" Rin asked. "No one important. Just a guy I ordered a shipment of extra ammunition from. The shipment came in today." Yukio answered. Rin's eyes opened wide with a smile on his face, tail wagging ever so diligently. "Can I come too?" "Absolutely not! You need to train on this!" Shura responded for Yukio, putting more candles around Rin. Rin's facial expression became very stumped, his demonic tail back on the ground motionless. "Aww come on!" Rin complained.

As Yukio was walking out the door, he looked at Rin. "Stay Rin. You need to train." Yukio then looked back out, and left to pick up the shipment. Shura looked at Rin. "Alright Rin, back at it!" Rin groaned at this. He once again attempted to light half the candles at once, in the respective pattern. Instead, he lit all of them, in one big blaze of fantastic blue. Shura and Rin both screamed frantically, with Shura then grabbing a bucket of holy water she had in store.

Shura then put the demonic fire out with the holy water, being careful not to accidentally splash Rin with it because of his demon side which would react badly to it. "Well, that could have gone worse." Shura responded. Rin was in a corner of the room, crouching with an aura of embarrassment around him. "I'm useless… I almost burned the place down." Rin doubted himself. Shura came up behind him, and looked at him with almost pity. "Look kid, no one is going to help you if you give up on yourself all the time. So get up." Shura tried assuring him. He didn't budge. She thought of another idea. "Alright then I guess I can tell the Vatican that you feel so badly of yourself that you want to die."

Shura was about to walk away, but Rin got up. "Alright. You made your point." Rin said to Shura, who was now looking at him. "Great!" She said with an almost childish glee. "We'll continue tomorrow!" Rin's expression became one of annoyance. "Really?! So I agree to continue and you decide that we're going to continue tomorrow?! WHAT NONSENSE IS THAT?" Rin yelled at Shura. "Yup!" Shura responded, patting his head. "So rest up!" She continued, walking out. "Mainly because he needs to cool down. Geez that kid still has anger management problems." She whispered to herself as she walked down the hallway.

Rin sighed. He wondered what he could possibly do. That is until something caught him eye. A key, to what he didn't know. He figured he'd try to find Mephisto. So, he went to True Cross Academy president's office.

As Rin walked, he recognized several locations and the memories held there. The fountain in the middle of the plaza where he and Shiemi were talking, and got noticed by Bon, Renzo and Konekomaru. Bon has black hair with a dyed yellow Mohawk, and is very adamant about his education and friends. Renzo likes his pink hair, and gets defensive about it when someone asks if he is gay or something. Konekomaru seems like he would have been about thirteen or fourteen at the time. He has glasses, a military buzz cut, and usually carries a bible around with him because of his Aria abilities.

There are five classes of Exorcists. Those five being: Aria, Dragoon, Doctor, Tamer, and Knight.

Aria recite passages from the bible to find a Demon's fatal verse. A fatal verse is a weak point on the demon that instantly kills said demon. This being said, Arias are at their weakest when reciting, therefore usually are accompanied by other exorcists.

Dragoons fight demons with firearms, shooting the demons usually at their weak points if known.

Doctors assist other exorcists by healing wounds caused by demons.

Tamers are able to summon demons via a circle somewhere. Demons summoned this way are called familiars. However, should a Tamer be too weak spiritually to handle the demon, their familiars will attack the summoner, therefore they usually have incredibly strong spiritual power, especially if handling a high ranking demon. The only way known so far to remove the familiar from Assiah is to destroy or tear the circle.

Knights are similar to soldiers of the middle ages. They fight demons with swords, daggers, and other close range bladed weapons.

Rin approached the True Cross Academy President's office. He knocked a couple of times. "Hey Mephisto! You there?" Rin yelled into the door. No answer. He knocked again. "Mephisto! I think one of your keys is in my hands! I don't recognize it." He tried again. He tried opening the door, only to realize it was locked. He pulled the key out from his pocket, and an idea sprung into his head. "Hmmm…" He thought aloud. He put the key into the keyhole, and turned it. Only to find the door not budging, so he gave it a really good shove. It flew open fast he had no time to react, and fell forward into the now open gap between where he was and someplace else.

Rin found himself in a large hallway with a gateway. A terminal had a keypad on it, with an additional option of random. He chose random. The gateway sprung to life, dragging him in, with Rin instantly regretting his decisions and screaming. The gateway was like a tunnel, with something driving him automatically, and at the end of the ride was a final door that opened horizontally toward the ground of a wide open space, with boxes right below it. He could only hope that were soft. Which they weren't, knocking him out from the collision, with a very audible thud. Several of the boxes he landed on knocked over, which knocked other boxes over, and so on adding to the commotion of what he himself and the door had caused.

 _"Your body's architecture is amazing. If only you were on our side. Of course that will be up to you to decide." A voice said in the distance of Rin's mind. "Who's there?" he asked, ready to grab the kurikara that wasn't there._

 _"I am Cortana." The voice answered._

 _"Cortana? Sounds like a dumb name." Rin quipped._

 _The voice huffed. "My name is not dumb, I'll have you know. That name is who you will hear when I unify the entire galaxy under one banner where the created are the creators' masters." The voice, Cortana, corrected._

 _Rin tensed up as she said this, making clench a fist. "You sound like Satan!" Causing Cortana to laugh after he said this._

 _"You think I'm some god of the underworld? Hardly. Enough of this. I'll be seeing you soon enough."_

Rin felt his real world sensations come back to him. He realized he was on his back, and was being carried onto something. He awoke almost immediately after. He got up from the stretcher in a quick and seamless fashion, coming to the ground a little harder than he's used to. Nevertheless, he stabilized himself once landed, and went for his the hilt of his sword, only to realize it was not there.

A man spoke up among the group, looking slightly aged and definitely a unique symbol on his chest. He recognized it as a version of the captain sigils he's used to, but to what he didn't know yet. "Who are you?" He held the red weapon holder with the strap that he puts around his chest, and definitely not empty. He looked as if he was ready to rip the guy to shreds, while the guy looked like he just wanted to get this over with.

 **This is just the cultivation of a few days of writing with the time available to me and not getting distracted during that time by other hobbies like gaming or watching anime on Netflix or dealing with getting a job and applying to colleges and universities.**

 **If I somehow got characters' behaviors and personalities wrong, please tell me as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is getting a little hectic right now. Senior exams around the corner, AP tests just passed, Freshmen through Junior EOCs just happened. As Office Aide of the Librarian because I signed up for Office Aide as a Senior, I will also be tasks with end of year organizing and registering of books. Yay. I also now have a job to keep up with (Wednesdays, weekends so far). This week (Week of 5/13/2018) finals exemption forms come out, need to keep an 80+ average grade to keep them.**

Chapter 2:

 _UNSC Infinity_

 _Deck 16_

 _Hangar 4_

The current situation that presented itself was quite intense. Everyone felt the tension between the Captain and this kid. What got the kid so mad, they didn't know. " _Give me my sword!"_ People just looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I don't speak the language you spoke." Rin huffed. He recognized the language Lasky spoke, but didn't know how to speak English very well. "Me! Sword!" Motioning like he was asking for someone to give him something. "You want the sword?" Lasky asked. Rin nodded. "Well, you can't have it. It's dangerous to let someone we don't know just wield a sword willy nilly." Rin glared some more. "Look, if you want it so badly, prove to us that you will not be a threat to us." Lasky affirmed.

Rin continued glaring at Lasky. "Fine. Security, take him to the brig." Rin's eyes flared up with worry. He knew what the brig was on a ship. Essentially a holding area for criminals and misbehaving personnel. Rin knew these guys wouldn't trust him, especially with having found the sword on him.

The UNSC did as Lasky told them to. Put the kid in the brig for the time being. They got the door to the cell open, and practically threw him in causing him to stumble a bit, then fall due to restraints . Along the way they had to restrain a couple body parts so that he wouldn't be able to do much if he escaped from their grasps.

Rin sat there for several minutes, then got up and managed to worm his way to a wall that he could lean against while sitting. Being that his legs and hands were cuffed, and by some material that is much stronger than any previous restraint he's encountered, he couldn't do much.

He scanned around the room to see what he could use to possibly escape. The door had a see through window to it, but considering the material of the cuffs, probably would run into the same unsuccessful attempt to break it like he had with the cuffs. There was a bed, with metal bars to hold up a white mattress. On the opposite side of wall from the bed, there was a toilet and sink. If he was going to stay in here, he wouldn't want to break any of them, but his anger was starting to get to him.

Then the door slide up, opening. A man walked in. It was the guy from earlier. "Evening." Lasky said, walking in, the door sliding down, closing. At the same time, he also had Rin's sword in hand. "Roland, I want you to distract ONI please, like you did when I talked with Palmer please." Lasky said into the air, looking slightly up. "Yes sir." Roland answered through the intercoms. Lasky looked down at the Rin. "So, you and I need to have a talk. Are you able to understand me?" Rin looked at him, with a slight fury in his eyes. "Of course I can you asshole." Lasky coughed and cleared his throat. "Alright, at least the translator is working." Lasky tried to keep his cool through everything.

Lasky and Rin presented an aura that no one wanted to feel. It felt as if the air was so thin, even a piece of paper could cut it. "I wanted to apologize earlier." Rin questioned what he was saying. Lasky took notice. "I am sorry." Lasky took off the cuffs on Rin. Even Rin was questioning this situation. "Look, I ordered my men to put you in here. That was only to keep you in one location while I finished some business." Lasky said. "Do you have a translator?" Rin questioned him yet again.

Lasky sighed. "Alright." Lasky pulled out an ear piece with a small stub connected to it. "Put it in." Lasky said, tapping his ear hole. Rin looked at him, not taking it out of caution. Lasky nodded, getting just enough trust for Rin to cautiously take the earpiece and equipping it. "Do you understand me better?" Lasky asked. Rin jumped slightly. The guy spoke his language yet at the same time not. Rin became more confused than ever. "How are you talking my language and your language at the same time?" Rin asked, with a very confused face on him. slator."It's the device I just gave you. I am wearing one as well." Lasky responded, tapping the translator on his ear.

Rin continued looking at him. "How did you know what language I was speaking anyway?" Rin asked Lasky. "It's simple really. Some of my people realized it's Japanese. Though, that begs a question, are you from Japan?" Lasky asked. "Y-Yeah." Rin answered, a bit nervous around this guy now. "Okay. How did you get here? No one on this ship recalls you. Do I have a stowaway?" Lasky asked. "Stowaway? I guess you could call me that. I kinda ventured into this room, with a gateway using one of Mephisto's keys. I got curious about the gateway, and it dragged me here." Rin answered, only to remember these guys had no clue about him.

"You got transported here by a gateway? Why has no one in the UNSC known of this 'gateway'"? Lasky asked. "Because it's hidden." Rin answered straightly. "Hidden? Even from ONI?" Lasky asked. "Yeah. Even them." Rin answered. His eyes began showing confusion again as he realized something, "Wait, who's ONI?" Rin asked. Lasky looked dumbfounded. "How do you _not_ know who ONI is?" Lasky asked, who then sighed and straightened himself. "Alright. ONI, or Office of Naval Intelligence, is essentially as it sounds. The center of UNSC knowledge. Even the most trusted in the UNSC only sometimes get access to top-secret information from ONI, and it's only when they need to know."

This reminded Rin of the Vatican and demons to the public. The Vatican prohibited telling completely random civilians about demons because said civilians would just pass it over as people who saw hallucinations, or those who did would be driven into panic, which would lead those who hadn't believe to also panic. All of the chaos would lead to energies that attract demons from all over. The only people who were to know were those inside the Vatican, Exorcists, and those with temptaints. Temptaints are caused by injuries caused by demons, allowing them to see said demons. Without a temptaint, one can only imagine what demons would look like from books. This didn't stop some from running into the occasional demon while driving, but when they ran into it, they thought they hit a squirrel or something. Rin didn't need a temptaint however, because he is half a demon himself, hence the demonic tail, ears, fangs, and sometimes eyes when angered. His demonic power, the blue flames, come from his biological father, the lord of hell himself. His humanity comes from a human mother that he impregnated.

Lasky continued there, waiting for a response from Rin like the kid usually does. He waited for several minutes. "Kid?" Lasky asked, checking to make sure that he was still conscious. "Hmm? Oh yeah. Sounds like someone I know." Rin answered, with Lasky sighing afterward. Lasky then thought of the sword. "You came here with a sword. Does Japan use swords now since the entire planet was EMP'ed? Or is there some other purpose for it?" Lasky asked. Rin didn't know if he should answer truthfully or not. He decided not to. "Yeah, it's because whoever you call them did whatever you called it." Rin lied, but failed to do so.

Lasky took notice of his lie because of tone of voice, and how slow he took to answer. Also, practically everyone knew about EMPs, or Electromagnetic Pulse. If they didn't then they didn't have a lot of technology or they have been living under rocks for most of their life. "Nice try. That leaves me the other question. What is the sword for?" Lasky asked. Rin also then sighed. He knew we was not going to get out of this even if he tried.

Rin tried to think of another way to get out of this, but he just couldn't think of one. He could try to lie again, but this guy would likely see through it considering everyone else he met also saw through his lies. He could try to make a run for it, but it's likely that he'll eventually get caught again and brought directly back here, and this time without any hope of leaving on his own. He settled on one thing and one thing only, to tell him the truth, even if the Vatican doesn't like it being spread around to those who cannot see them. Rin sighed a depressed sound, and rested his head on his now slouched up legs that had his arms surrounding them.

"No answer?" Lasky asked, who then sighed. "Alright then. I'll leave you to it. I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready." Lasky was about to leave, when Rin spoke from his current position. "Can you see demons?" Lasky turned back at him, who had apparently misheard him. "What did you say?" Lasky asked for clarity of the sentence. "Can you see demons?" Rin repeated. "Hmm. Depends on what you mean by demons. If you mean the alien alliance that almost killed the human race known as the Covenant, then yes, I can 'see' demons. If you mean the flood, again, yes I can 'see' demons." Lasky responded. Rin began to look up at him. "What is the 'Covenant' or 'Flood'?" Rin asked.

Lasky sighed again. Of course Rin would ask this question, because he apparently doesn't know current events. He thought he would have known about the Covenant due to the mass genocide. Less so of the flood perhaps, because ONI likes to keep that bullshit a secret from the public in the name of preventing a panic or giving people ideas of using it. He probably doesn't even know what UNSC stands for at this point. By this point, he's thinking that perhaps this kid is so far behind that he might be suffering from amnesia, or might be some time traveler or better yet crossed the dimensional barriers.

"I think this'll be all for now." Lasky said, heading for the exit. "Wait. What's your name? Also, what is the 'UNSC'?" Rin asked. Lasky, as previously suggested, figured he wouldn't know, therefore he wasn't caught off guard by the question. "The UNSC stands for United Nations Space Command. My name is Captain Thomas Lasky. Just call me Lasky." Lasky responded. "My name is Rin. Rin Okumura." Rin responded in kind. Lasky continued for the door. Rin got up from his sitting position, facing Lasky completely now. "You never told me what the other names were!" Rin yelled, with Lasky still heading out the door. "If you want to find out, I suggest you follow me. The other option is to sit there." Lasky said, hinting Rin to follow him.

As Lasky left, the door was kept open, by some force Rin didn't know because the door would close as soon as someone left its detection vicinity. "If you don't move in three seconds, I will allow the door to close." A voice came from the intercom, making Rin remember how Lasky called it 'Roland'. Rin got the hint finally, and proceeded toward the door to exit, to find Lasky waiting around the corner. "Good. You're at least intelligent." Lasky praised Rin. "Now then, follow me." Lasky continued.

¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤Ω¤

 _Assiah_

 _Rin and Yukio's Dorm Room_

Yukio came home to find that both Rin and Shura were not home. Shura wouldn't just give up on him. Maybe if he was having a really huge fit, she would let Rin calm down, but only after reminding him of his deadline. The problem though, is where did they go? He put away the groceries and decided to go looking for Rin.

He searched high and low for Rin throughout the dorm room at first, but no sign of him. His next search area was the entire building, which again he wasn't found anywhere. As he got to the kitchen thinking he'd be there considering his love for cooking, he found the local familiar demon named Ukobach, who loves to cook. "Hey Ukobach," Yukio called, causing the demon to turn around, "have you seen Rin around?" Ukobach nodded no. "I see. Alright then. Thank you." Ukobach turned back around and began to cook again.

He got out his cell phone, thinking to call Shura. He scrolled through the cellphone's phonebook, and found Shura, automatically dialing her. The phone rang, and Shura picked up. " _This Shura Kirigakure, how may I help you?"_ She answered. "Shura," Yukio started, "is Rin with you?" Yukio asked. " _No. He's gone missing, hasn't he?"_ Shura asked. "Yes, he has. I'll ask Mephisto next." Yukio stated. " _Good luck Yukio! Considering the trouble he gets himself into."_ Shura said sarcastically. "Yeah. Sometimes I feel like leaving him, but he is my brother. Thanks. Later." Yukio responded back, hanging up as he did.

He pulled up Mephisto's office phone and dialed, ringing once again before being picked up. "Mephisto, do you have Rin with you or have you seen him around?" Yukio asked calmly. " _No. Although my door was found open with a gateway on the other side. I wouldn't give Rin one of my keys however unless in dire emergency."_ Mephisto answered. "One of your keys was used?" Yukio asked. " _Apparently. I closed the door and pulled the key out. I didn't think anything of it; no one here that has access to that kind of key would use that type of gateway."_ Mephisto answered.

Yukio came up with another theory. "Mephisto, what if someone left their key somewhere, and Rin found it?" Yukio asked. " _I would not believe one of my own servicemen would leave their keys around, but if that were the case… Oh my. I shall have all of them present their keys at once."_ Mephisto said. "Thank you. I'll come join you." Yukio replied. Yukio then started off toward Mephisto's office.

When he got there, he saw Mephisto already lined up the servicemen. "Now then. Please present your keys! I would want to show our beloved Yukio that we would simply not lose our keys." All of them took out their keys and showed them. "See Mr. Yukio? We take pride in our keys." Yukio nodded, still wondering where his brother went. Right before they were about to disband, one of the servicemen stepped forward. "Sir, I had a spare and placed it down in the room I was cleaning, and when I finished it was gone. If anything, punish me." He said.

Mephisto and Yukio both looked at him. Mephisto blinked. "Well now, this certainly changes things. Alrighty then. You are not in trouble. It was taken by one of the most arrogant kids on campus, plus he has a knack for getting into things he should not be getting into whether he is aided by someone or not." Mephisto said. Yukio sighed, he had lead and therefore could release some stress. "Next thing to do now is to use the key again to access the room with the gateway, and find out where he might have gone." Yukio said. "Excellent idea. Here ya go!" Mephisto said, handing him the key. "Wha…" Yukio questioned in confusion. "He is your brother after all, I think it would be best to let you start this."

Yukio shrugged, taking the key. He put the key into the lock of Mephisto's door, opening the doorway to the gateway room again. "Well, here it is." Yukio said, entering the room along with Mephisto. "Now, Rin, where would you have gone." He saw a slightly still lit terminal from being used. "Oh Rin. What did you get yourself into this time?" Yukio asked himself. "Well that's what we are trying to find out and bring him back like you always do, yes?" Mephisto said, asking for confirmation. "Yes… It is." Yukio approached the terminal, seeing what is on the screen.

He pulled up a list of commands, and it said on top 'Manual Select Coordinates' and on the middle, it said 'Auto Select Coordinates from List' and lastly at the bottom it said 'Random Coordinates'. Yukio pressed 'Manual Select Coordinates'. A list various coordinates pulled up. The first two being as he presumed being XYZ coordinates, but then there were 5 other coordinates he did not recognize. "Mephisto! Can you come over here for a second please?" Yukio asked. "Well, since you asked so nicely." Mephisto humored, coming over as he asked.

Mephisto reached Yukio. Yukio began looking at the terminal. "Do you know what it means by these?" Yukio asked, pointing to each of the empty bars. There was a planet like symbol, a cube filled with dots followed by an X, and the next two were the same but followed by Y and Z. The last one had a oval filled with numerous dots with very little spacing between them. "Well well, this isn't just some random gateway to anywhere! It leads to multiple universes! How wonderful! Granted, I control what it controls innately; no need for me to use this. That does make me curious who managed to make such a feat." Mephisto commented.

Yukio continued looking over the coordinates. "I don't think it really matters. We need to find Rin before he gets deep into whatever he's doing. You said this is a universal gateway? Then if these symbols are anything to go by, these probably represent universal coordinates," touching the first four unknown coordinate entries, "and this last one represents the universe." Touching the last symbol on the terminal.

"Correct! What a marvelous display of detective skills." Mephisto applauded. "However, it would take a while to find where he went. Years even, if we stayed here just looking, and in the end we still might never find him." Yukio replied back. He then saw a smaller button hovering just above the bottom of the screen. It read 'Travel logs'. Yukio practically cheered on the inside, immediately pressing it.

A list of previous travels was brought up, along with dates they occurred. Only two came up. Yukio didn't throw much care for the first one, his attention was on the one that occurred mere hours ago, which read 'HALO', with a colon and a number next to it and the coordinates, except for the last one. Probably Rin. He tried tapping it, but nothing happened.

Yukio thought of something. "Mephisto, do you have paper that I may use please?" Yukio asked. "Of course! I always do!" Mephisto cheerily said, popping a paper and pen into existence, giving it to Yukio. "Thank you." Yukio thanked, beginning to jot down the coordinates and the name as well as the number next to it thinking it may be important. Once the coordinates were jotted down, he switched back to the main screen by pressing the home button at the bottom of the screen.

He selected 'Manual Select Coordinates' and input the X, Y, Z, space region X, Y, and Z, and then the planet. Lastly, he put in the name in the universe box. He pressed enter, which said 'Please use numerical codes. Names only represent the name of the location.' Yukio internally cursed the thing, glaring at the terminal. He retyped the entire coordinates, but realized what the number was for thanks to this.

The universe gateway then began to spin and created a portal, which then sucked both Yukio and Mephisto in. They entered a sort of light tunnel with diluted stars everywhere, with all usual colors of their universe being skewed into different colors before finally settling back to normal right as a door opened up, directly right onto a seemingly wall, but in actuality was a floor. Yukio and Mephisto barely having any time to react, quickly flipped themselves to have their feet take most of the impact, something that Rin failed to do.

This caused them to land almost perfectly, falling over after they landed, but still very much conscious. They got up, noticing several men and women standing around them, guns drawn. Yukio noticed they were prepared for this, which means Rin definitely came here and probably, at the least, caused a small ruckus, the most being total carnage of this location.

Yukio raised his hands slowly as he realized what was going on, while Mephisto said "Oh my."

 **Yes... Cliffhangers. Simply said. As always, if characters seem OOC, please tell me!  
**


	3. This Story is Effectively Abandoned

Okay, a little announcement. If you were looking forward to this story becoming more than just 2 chapters, I am sorry. I had no idea where to take this story. I literally just wrote down what I saw in my head, and after that there was no development. In other words, those two documents are what I could come up with simply from the top of my head, and I have no backend docs for this; I.E. I never ACTUALLY developed a legitimate story, just something jotted down simply as an idea. After some time, I lost interest.

Sorry for any inconvenience. I know it's likely you gave up hope by this time, being almost a year since I posted chapter 2.


End file.
